1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting abnormal characteristic values of a plurality of products or lots sequentially manufactured in the same manufacturing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a first prior art abnormal characteristic value detecting method (see: JP-2001-67109 A), measured characteristic values depending upon lot numbers manufactured in the same manufacturing line have to fall within an allowable region. That is, when a measured-characteristic value is outside the allowable region, a respective lot of this measured characteristic value is deemed to be defective, so that the respective lot is scrapped. Also, in order to decrease the number of scrapped lots, measured characteristic values are controlled to fall within a control region narrower than the allowable region. That is, when a measured characteristic value is within the allowable region but outside the control region, i.e., within an alarm region, an alarm signal is generated to carry out a countermeasure operation. Such a measured characteristic value is called an abnormal characteristic value. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described first prior art abnormal characteristic value detecting method, however, even if a successively-alternate increase/decrease tendency is generated in the measured characteristic values, no alarm signal is generated so that a measured characteristic value would be outside the allowable region due to the delay of an advance countermeasure operation.
In a second prior art abnormal characteristic value detecting method, if a certain successively-alternate increase/decrease tendency is generated even within the control region, an alarm signal is generated to prevent other measured characteristic values from being outside the allowable region. The last measured characteristic value of the tendency is called an abnormal characteristic value. This also will be explained later in detail.
Note that a “successively-alternate increase/decrease tendency” is defined such that, under the condition that first, second, third, fourth, . . . characteristic values are sequentially measured, if the second characteristic value is increased as compared with the first characteristic value, the third characteristic value is decreased as compared with the second characteristic value, the fourth characteristic value is increased as compared with the third characteristic value, and so on. Such a successively-alternate increase/decrease tendency would be caused by the difference in performance between manufacturing units or between measuring units in the same manufacturing line. Also, sequentially-measured characteristic values are obtained from sequentially-manufactured products in the same manufacturing line. In this case, however, “sequentially-manufactured products” do not always mean all sequentially-manufactured products but every k-th ones (k=2, 3, . . . ) of the sequentially-manufactured products upon which measuring operations are performed.